Darkening Abyss
by MPHknows
Summary: <html><head></head>Mystery, Action, Romance... everything Maximum Ride doesnt think she needs in her life. Too bad she got it anyway... along with the darkening abyss of bloodlust, kidnappings, and murder.</html>
1. The Beginning

Darkening Abyss

_The sky was the same deep, dark abyss as the sea beneath it. As the waves crashed on the menacing shore, I swore I could hear the deepening howls of someone in rage and someone in pain, the slice of a blade, and the silence of bloodlust being satisfied. I couldn't looked down from the ledge…_

_for I was frightened by what might show itself from miles below._

The Beginning-

They say ever story starts somewhere. Mine starts on a cold August afternoon. I was just getting home from work and my head hurt from dealing with middle school kids all day.

My roommate, Iggy Griffiths, smiled as I walked through the door of our apartment. Iggy had been my friend for many years so deciding where to stay after I finished getting my teaching degree and got my first job wasn't hard.

He had a girlfriend, who was there at the moment, her name was Krystal Lupus (AKA Nudge) and she had mocha colored skin and pretty brown hair. She was very different from Iggy, with his fair skin, blue eyes, and strawberry blond hair.

I have nicely tanned skin, brown/blond hair, and chocolate brown eyes. My name is Maximum Ride, and, throughout this story, I change a lot. But at the start I was a nice, but strict, middle school teacher. I taught language arts and my favorite students were a girl named Artiglio Venom and a boy name Zephyr Griffiths.

Zephyr (AKA The Gasman (you can guess why)) is Iggy's younger brother. He was thirteen (twelve years younger than Nudge and I, fourteen years younger than Iggy) and looked like an exact replica of Iggy.

Artiglio was twelve, about to turn thirteen, and she had gorgeous black hair, olive skin, and obsidian eyes. She was supposed to have a brother Iggy's age, but he went missing along with a couple of his friends seven years back.

That's the years the kidnappings started. Everyone believed that they were the first to go missing and Artiglio still had trouble when the subject 'siblings' came up.

Anyway, back to the kidnappings- first they thought it was just a couple, not-related incidents; but then it turned into more. It started out just two or three kidnappings a year, then it went to two or three every four months, then every month…

And then every week.

But it had died down in the past few years. It seemed as if whoever was doing it had found all they wanted.

But, surprisingly, no one had been killed. None at all. Whoever had done the kidnappings had always demanded ransom and were returned, almost everyone (see missing siblings mentioned earlier). And no one had been caught. You would think, after so many kidnappings, that they would've been arrested. But only once (one year ago) had they ever come close.

The news had reported that a father had hired a guard to watch his teenage daughter because he had a hunch that something would happen. And, in the middle of the first night on the job, someone snuck into the girls room.

It had been a male figure, dressed all in black. He had been very tall and medium toned. And he was wearing a mask. The guard explained that the masked looked somewhat like that blue spirit guy off of Avatar The Last Air Bender.

And, as soon as he saw the guard, he was gone. Its was said by both the guard and the girl that he had disappeared into thin air, but shock could make something seem like that.

Though I didn't say I didn't believe such powers were possible, because I know very well powers are real.

Iggy, Nudge, and I aren't exactly normal, and neither is Gazzy. Nudge can attract and move around metal, Iggy can create sonic blast, Gazzy can mimic people perfectly and can make things explode by just looking at them. And me…

I can run at the speed of light.

Yeah… we don't know how it happened, but it did. We've kept it secret from everyone, even our parents.

So maybe this guy did have powers, maybe he didn't. All I knew was that they still hadn't caught him or anyone else.

Nudge was sitting on Iggy's lap, watching the shopping channel, while Iggy zoned in and out of her constant ramblings. I sat my bag down before walking to the kitchen and getting a glass of Dr Pepper. I walked back into the living room and sat next to them on the couch, sighing as I relaxed.

I grabbed the remote, changing the channel to something actually interesting. Iggy let out a laugh at Nudge's tiny shriek in protest then stood up, letting her slip closer to me on the couch, leaving to go make dinner. Nudge looked at me, "So, Maxi."

I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye, "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Sure."

"Fine," she took a deep breath and scooted away from me a bit, "I set up a date for you. Before you say anything: he's really nice, _hot,_ sweet, _hot,_ funny, _hot_, oh, and did I mention-"

I cut her off, "Hot."

She nodded. "Oh please, Max. Please, please, please, please, please. You haven't been on a date for _so_ long." "Okay!" I said, loudly, "Fine." And I was glad Iggy interrupted us on that note to tell us dinner was ready.

^~:..:~^

I finished drying myself before throwing the towel into the hamper. I started to get dressed into my pajamas, a huge nightgown like t-shirt, and walked into my room.

I went over to the light switch that turned on the light outside my window that showed the middle of a very tall tree. The light wouldn't turn on. _That's odd, _I thought, _It worked this morning._

I laid down into my bed that night thinking that, if nothing has happen yet, nothing should. After I relaxed a bit, my eyes closed and curled up under my quilt, there was a flash in front of my eyes and I heard the click of a camera.

My eyes shot open and I looked outside my window where the flash probably came from. But the black abyss of night didn't show anything and all was quite.

Too quite…


	2. The Class

Darkening Abyss

_I cried as I hid in the corner, hearing the painful screams and the sound of fist hitting skin. I didn't like him being so angry, it always terrified me. He never took his anger out on me but… still. I eventually heard blood drip to the floor along with something, or someone, else._

_I waited until a surprisingly familiar, but unwelcome, hand came in front of me to help me up. Realizing what happened, I let out a startled cry and crawled franticly to the middle of the room. The tears poured heavier as I stared at his broken and bloodied body._

The Class-

That night I couldn't get any sleep, so when my alarm clock began to ring I couldn't help but hit it angrily. I climbed out of my bed and walked into my bathroom. I changed into a nice black pair of dress pants and a grey, v-neck sweater. I brushed my brown/blond hair and pulled it back into a nice bun.

I left for the school early, hoping to have some time in my classroom before class started. I came into the room, walked past the desks, and sat at my desk to turn on my computer. The screen brightened and I smiled at my desktop wallpaper. It was a picture of my parents and I when I was six. I had just gotten my first scooter and was standing on it with my dad to one side, my mom to the other.

I popped up my search engine and couldn't help but type in what had had me wondering all this time. 'Masked Kidnappers'. Thousands of websites popped up, but I had to find the one that talked about what started it all, find out who was first kidnapped but never returned.

Then I found it. The names were at the top of the screen. Aidan Aze, Fang Venom, and Lupo Greyback. I opened Aidan's file since he was first. First there was his missing picture. He was twenty at the time. He had faded red eyes, startling red hair, and slightly tan skin. It said he was the adopted brother of Lupo Greyback and her older brother, Lobo.

Next, I chose Lupo. She had been eighteen when she disappeared and had dirty blond, waist length hair, deep golden brown eyes, and had a nice tan.

Then there was Artiglio's brother. He had been the same age as Aidan and had a nice mop of black hair, soft looking olive skin, and obsidian eyes. And I don't mean just really dark brown, I mean **black**.

It said that they all had gone missing the exact same day. They had been there one night, but were gone the next. I closed the search engine, not being able to read any more on this. I couldn't even think about how Artiglio must of felt like, only five at the time. I heard her parents had been devastated, also.

At that moment, Artiglio walked into the classroom and sat solemnly at her desk. She was in my first period class and always came in early so she could talk to me and finish what work she hadn't gotten done. She slammed her binder onto the desk and took out her pencil. She began to write so violently that the tip of her pencil broke only two words in.

She was about to get up to sharpen it when I walked over to her. "Hey," I whispered and she looked at me out of the corner of her eye, "What's wrong?"

She swallowed, "My brother should be turning twenty seven today. If he's alive." And that's when she broke down, sobbing violently into her arms on her desk. I crouched down and put an arm around her.

"I'm not going to pretend like I know what your going through. I'm not going to say 'I'm sorry' because I know you don't like that. But, if you ever want to talk, I'm here for you," I whispered as her sobs quieted down.

"Thanks," she mumbled, moving to wrap her arms around my shoulders in a hug.

^~:..:~^

My last period of the day sat, bored, in front of me. We had finished all we were supposed to do today, so we were just doing free reading. Gazzy stood up and walked over to my desk. "Max," he asked,

"Yes, Gazzy."

"How is Artiglio doing?" He didn't make eye contact, blushing slightly.

I looked up from my paperwork and smiled, "You like her, don't you?"

He blushed, looked around the classroom to make sure no one was watching, then nodded. It was adorable. They would make a perfect match, but were a little young to really start dating.

I just smiled at him and continued with the papers I was working on as I spoke, "She's having a hard time because its her brothers birthday. You can try and comfort her if you see her, just don't say your sorry cause she absolutely loathes that." He nodded before walking back to his seat with a distant look in his eyes.

^~:..:~^

I sat on the sofa at home, all alone. Iggy and Nudge had gone out on a date so I would be eating leftovers and relaxing that night. I let out a large yawn as I flipped through the channels.

I froze as I felt the hair on the back of my neck prick up. I turned around quickly, but nothing was there. I turned back to the TV and tried to calm my racing heart.

All I was wearing was a large black t-shirt that went down to mid-thigh and had my hair pulled back into a ponytail. I suddenly felt exposed, like someone was watching me in this, now that I thought about it, skimpy outfit.

Then my breath quickened as I felt someone's hot breath on the back of my neck and something fall on my lap.

It was a picture.

A picture of me.

Last night, when I heard that flash.

I started to hyperventilate and let out a piercing scream as someone opened the front door.


	3. The Date

Darkening Abyss

_I sat on a dusty box in the dark basement waiting for him to come get me. I could here people speaking and the menacing voices they were using, yet I couldn't make out words. The basement was cold and you could hear every time the water ran in the house. The furnace made loud noises that could only be heard down here and there was only one light that barely lit the area when it was on. _

_But it wasn't on right now. That would only give notion that someone was down here, that there was more than three regular residents. I could here their talking come to an end, then something happened that doesn't usually happen. _

_Something thudded to the floor and you could hear two people fighting. I didn't like this. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. They were both dangerous, one stronger but the other more skilled._

_I eventually heard the fighting stop and someone swung open the basement door. He stood there with a black eye and a large cut down his neck. Just seeing him made me let out a strangled sob._

The Date-

Nudge, Iggy, and I all sat at the kitchen table in silence. Well, until Nudge broke it. "Max," she spoke softly, setting her hand on mine, "What's been going on? You've been so easy to scare lately. We came walking through the door and you seemed terrified. Has something happened?"

"N-nothing," I don't know why I lied to them, why I didn't just tell them. Maybe I thought that they could be in danger, too, or maybe I just didn't want their help.

But that's what happened. All I said was nothing. 'No, there's no chance I might be killed or held for ransom. I didn't have a picture taken of me last night and then have it suddenly appear this night. No, not at all.'

I got up from the table and went to my room. Without looking around or bothering to try and turn on my outside light, I crawled into my bed and fell fast asleep.

^~:..:~^

Nudge smiled at me. I had let her get me ready for the date, not really sure why. My hair was braided to the side, I had on light purple lip-gloss and eye shadow, and I had on a silk dark purple strapless dress that went halfway down my thigh. I would say it was a little slutty, but it honestly didn't look like it. Though I still didn't want to wear it, but I promised Nudge.

I slipped on the black boots she got me with heels that could take out an eye and followed Nudge out of the room. "He should be here any moment," She said, walking over to Iggy. They looked cute together, but something seemed off. Not like they didn't like the relationship, they just didn't really look in love. More than likely, they would both find other people one of these days and be perfectly fine with a brake up. Then again, I didn't really know anything about relationships. "He should be here soon."

Iggy smiled at me, "Maxi, if he tries anything remember what your knees are for." I laughed and heard the doorbell ring.

I walked over to it and opened it slowly. A handsome dark blond boy stood in front of me with a grin on his face. "You must be Max, I'm Dylan," he had a nice voice, probably able to sing well. "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded and he led me out of the apartment building and to his car, opening my door like a gentleman. We made small talk on the way to the restaurant and he opened the doors again. I couldn't help but notice how nice he was, keeping his distance until just the right time he thought to take my hand or rap an arm around me as we left.

The date was amazing, much better than I thought it would be. We talked about everything, well, almost everything. I didn't even think about all the weird stuff had been happening, and I hoped I wouldn't ever have to again. But we all know that can't happen.

He walked me back to my apartment door and smiled at me. "I had fun, did you?" I nodded, blushing as he got closer. "You're very beautiful, Maximum." He leaned closer and I went on my toes a bit, our lips meeting softly and our eyes fluttering closed. It was nice, but there was no real spark. I wasn't upset, it was still nice to kiss him. My hands rested on the back of his neck and his laid nicely on my hips, staying where they were.

I pulled away and smiled at him, looking into his nice hazel eyes. He grinned back and let me go, saying a swift goodbye before walking away. I went inside with a dreamy smile on my face and passed Nudge without a word.

I sat down at my laptop in my room and opened it, hearing the soft sound of it starting. When I was completely on I noticed something- a video message that I must have missed when I was out. I thought it was nothing, probably from a relative I hadn't seen in a while, but my life couldn't just be that easy.

The video was taken from a security camera. A camera in a restaurant. The restaurant Dylan and I had gone to. And it had stayed tuned onto us, following our every move close-up throughout the date…


	4. The Father

Darkening Abyss

_I sobbed as I ran through the dark building, the pounding silence so loud in my ears. I could hear the footsteps behind me, but I didn't care. I pushed open the large doors at the end of the hallway and rushed through._

_I ignored the cat calls I got from the cells I passed. "Hey, sexy". "What's cooking, good looking". "Why don't you come over here fine thing". My feet thudded against the echoing floor, drowning out my sobs._

_He must've realized who it was that was coming, for I heard my name being called far down the aisle. I ran even faster and dropped down to my knees, sliding all the way to where he was sitting behind the bars. He gripped my hand in his a looked at me through the bars._

_But I couldn't look back…_

_I couldn't look up at his probably bruised and bloody face with my untouched one._

_I couldn't look into his dry eyes with my drowning ones._

The Father-

I didn't sleep that night. I've had trouble sleeping ever since then, actually.

The next day I was dead tired, and I thanked whoever was controlling this now-turned-upside-down world I lived in that it was Saturday.

I smiled at Iggy as he sat a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me. He smiled back at me and sat the other plate down for himself. Nudge had to go to work that morning. "Max," Iggy said, "You look tired. Did you get _any_ sleep last night?"

I shook my head and picked up a piece of bacon, biting into it and letting the flavor fill my mouth. Iggy sighed and sat down, picking up his fork and working on his eggs.

"Seriously," he began after swallowing, "What has been bothering you? Did Dylan do something?" He sounded angry at the last part.

"No! No, nothing like that," I replied. "I've just… had a lot on my mind."

Iggy didn't look like he believed me, but he didn't push and I was thankful. I didn't want him to worry anyone about this. I guess that was my first mistake.

My second mistake was probably choosing to go grocery shopping on my own that night.

I walked down the street, the darkness surrounding me that used to be comforting.

Now it was just terrifying.

There was few people out, walking up and down the streets, going wherever they needed or wanted to be. I walked down the middle of the sidewalk, heading towards the store, and listened to the night. Usually, the girl in the horror film would do something to drown out the eerie silence, but that would've just made me easier to get to.

I reached the store safely and walked into the florescent lit room. I grabbed a basket and began to walk around, getting what I needed. As I was walking down an aisle, I noticed someone through the items, in the other aisle.

It was a man with jet black hair and olive toned skin. He was wearing all black, including a black jacket with the hood up. When I looked through the shelf more, I noticed he had a chain attached to his jean belt loop than lead to his back pocket where he probably kept his wallet. He also had on two fingerless leather gloves with small diamond studs on the knuckles.

And he looked just like Artiglio's brother.

I straightened back up and started to push my cart down the aisle to the front of the store. I didn't know how he could be here, and I didn't want to know.

I quickly pushed my cart out of the aisle when another cart lightly crashed into mine.

I looked up at the obsidian eyed man as he looked back at me. "Sorry," his deep voice came from his perfectly shaped lips. He had to be Fang. Who else could he be?

But something seemed off.

"Dad, is this the right kind?" a familiar voice came from behind me. I turned around and saw Artiglio standing with a loaf of sourdough bread. "Oh, hello, Ms Ride."

Of course, he was too old to be her brother. "It's Max outside of school, sweetheart."

"So," her father said, "You're 'Lio's famous language arts teacher?" I nodded and smiled at him. "Well, I'm her father, Acanthus."

"Why don't you ever come with your wife to the parent teacher conferences?" I asked, trying to be polite.

"Nancy usually takes care of the school stuff with our kids." His face turned solemn, "I mean, kid."

I nodded, knowingly, and started to push my cart away. "Well, I've got to get home. Make sure you have your homework on my desk Monday morning, _on time_, Artiglio."

I paid for my stuff and left with two grocery bags in my hands. I couldn't stop thinking about how freaked out I got when I saw Acanthus, and how I thought he was Fang. Then again, they looked exactly the same.

The night air swam around me, seeming to suffocate me as I looked down alleyways and into the darkness. Now and then something would move, making me jump before I noticed that it wasn't anything that was going to harm me.

I was about to reach the apartment building when I noticed one of the downstairs doors was open. I tried to ignore it, but the small lights kept hold of my attention and I drifted towards the door like a moth to a flame.

I lightly tapped the door and looked in, seeing millions of TV's and computer screens all around the room. But, if the TV's weren't enough to scare me, what was playing out on them frightened me even more.

Every screen seemed to be hooked up to a different video camera.

Every camera was set in a different place around town.

Each place was somewhere I went every day, be it a room, area, or venue.


	5. Sorry

Sorry, but I have way too many fanfics to try and hold up. These are ones that I either have lost interest in or just... can't right for them anymore due to other reasons I'd rather not express. They will either stay on permanent hiatus or someone will need to adopt them. I only have a few set rules and that is to keep the pairings I originally had planned and to keep at least close to whatever plot I may have had (though most of these I was kinda just rolling towards a main idea with no actual plan)

Just review and tell me which one you want (which will probably which ever one you're reading this on, but I will still provide a list below) and I will give you said info above.

Darkening Abyss (I know, sad cause I'll admit I'm pretty good a suspense. But, mentally, I just couldn't keep up with this story. I was creeping myself out and its not even haunted or murder or anything as bad as that)

Imaginary (I didn't really have a plan for this one... only pairings and a cool world)

National Secret (this goes to whoever has a copy of National Treasure. The only reason I cant continue it is because they took it off youtube)

Two I'm contemplating but am not sure about are Mixed Love Story and Who's For Whom. These were really just there to please readers and I just... I like the ideas but I'll probably not be getting to them anytime soon. I have nothing for Who's For Whom except pairings and basically the same with Mixed Love Story.

Forever (well, maybe not forever if you wont read my others I'm keeping) Your Author,

MPHknows


End file.
